


Cold Then Warm

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Anime Fanfic, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Work Sum: Sanji's stuck with watch on cold night and Zoro comes to stay with him. It's a bit OOC, but I think it turned out great! T because it fluffy ZoSan!Now: Basically Zoro warms Sanji up. That's it.P.S: I'm not gonna fix the typos when I'm gonna be posting the rest of my old Works from fanfiction.net here, which is a lot of them so deal with it!





	Cold Then Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was a cold night, with some chilly breezes here. Just inside the Sunny's lookout tower sat someone who is freezing their ass off.

 

* * *

 

'Argh, it's freezing in here! How the fuck did I get stuck with watch tonight?!' Sanji's thoughts were racing his body screaming for some type of warmth. Shuddering he curls up into a ball on the wide round off bench in the sunny's look out tower.

'Ugh, could it get any colder?!' He hisses furiously into the soft cushions of the cold bench. He's so fucking pissed right now it uncanny. Sanji then flinches and focuses his eyes and anger at the floor hatch as it opened. The blonde then winced when more of the unbearable cold air washed over his already freezing skin. Who in heavens name thought it was a go idea to come up here in this horrible weather?

"Oi Cook, you awake?" A dark figure asked, while climbing through the large hole in the floor.

Sanji relaxed, laying flat on his back, before speaking. He knows who it is and thank goodness it's actually some he wants to see. "Yeah, I'm still up, damn Marimo. Why are you up here so late anyway?" The blond asks trying to keep his voice even, though it still sounded shallow and tired.

"Couldn't sleep." The green haired man said bluntly. He pulls out a pill of blankets and drapes them all over the thiner male resting on the bench. This slightly surprises the blonde, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful.

"Thank you," Sanji said, smiling up at his lover. He snuggle into the warmth sighing in content and not at risk for frostbite.

"Guess I deserve a reward." Zoro said leaning down to kiss his lovers cold lips, when a equally cold pale hand covered his mouth. The swordsman razed a eye brow in question.

"No," Whispered the blonde. "If you want to kiss, then cuddle under the covers with me." Sanji then slid his hand away and Zoro crawls inside the warm mess of blankets. He then wraps his strong arms around the thin waste below him, turning them both on there sides so he wouldn't crush the blond.

"Is it okay now?" The swordsman asked, eyes boring into the chefs.

"Yes." Was the blondes simple yet sweet answer. Then their lips touch gently against each other. It was a slow kiss with no lust or want in it, just a press of lips.

Breaking the kiss, Zoro hides his face in the crock of Sanji's neck. Said man sighed and brought up a hand to stroke his short light green locks making the other smile against his cream colored skin.

"I love you, Zoro." Whispered the chef beginning to drift off to sleep. All this warmth was making him sleepy.

"I love you too... Sanji." Mumbled the swordsman.

It may've been a bit muffled, but Sanji had heard it all the same, smiling as Zoro's faint snores lulled him to sleep and curls into the warmth that is his lover.

*The End*


End file.
